Return of Calypso
by ParabolaOfMystery
Summary: Loosely based on an idea by the Queen of Valencia Torgue. Sequel to Wrath of Calypso, but I'll try to write it so you don't have to read WoC. Of course, it will help. New summary coming soon.
1. THE PEOPLE

**I might as well put you out of your misery.**

**I've probably annoyed most of you, because it's taken me soooo looong to make the list. So here it is. **

**(In no particular order)**

Lory Strikens: Evil Taco Overlordxp

Jayden Zhou (you guys know her as Jay): Daydreamer63

Warner Dimne: Frenzied Warrior

Drake Hawthorne: ducks-r-homicidal

Alex Sonters: Evil Taco Overlordxp

Raylyn Gorge: Evil Taco Overlordxp

Jace Freeman (my personal favorite): sparky0773

Nick Stehle: L3G3NDARYNICK

Also, whoever made Scott? I can't find his character, PLEASE MESSAGE ME.

**So yeah. I might mention some other characters later, sooo don't be too disappointed. If you are wondering why I didn't chose you're character, it could be for a couple reasons: a) They weren't all that detailed (Most of the characters I chose were SUPER DUPER Detailed.) b) They had really strange backstories or were really confusing c) they seemed super unrealistic personality wise or d) I couldn't figure out a place to put them. Mostly it was a) for why I didn't chose people's, but if they were super detailed, sometimes I couldn't figure out how to use them. **

**ALSO: This story **_**is **_**a sequel if you haven't figured that out. You can either read Wrath of Calypso, or you can message me and I will try to fill you in. **

**Fight Fight Fight! Kiss Kiss Kiss! **

**THANK YOU ALL WHO SUBMITTED, and I hope you enjoy the story. UBER thanks for Evil Taco Overlordxp, because you submitted three amazing characters. Also UBER THANKS TO: the people who messaged me updating me on their characters, because it was actually really nice, and all the people who are still reading even after I didn't choose their characters- it means a lot to me**


	2. the Wrinklepuss

**Sup people. **

**I NEED MORE GUYS! Its urgent.**

**Also please make your entries much more descriptive. Then I have a feel for the character and know what to write about.**

**Here's the first chappie for ya!**

…**..**

"Do you have her?" A gravelly voice asked.

Damon Winchester nodded. He was a young man, about 20 years old, and tall, dark and handsome. "I have her. She's unconscious, but she should wake up in a minute or so."

"Good, good," the voice said.

Damon left the room, and came back with a limp girl in his arms. He huffed as he settled her into a chair, then he pulled out a long rope and began winding it around her, tying her to it.

"Well done," the voice said.

Damon stood back to admire his work. The sleeping girl in the chair was younger than he was- about fifteen, with long dark brown hair covering her face in waves. She wore faded jeans, black Adidas shoes, and a t-shirt from what seemed to be a cross country meet. She breathed in and out softly as she slept.

"Wake her up," the voice said, impatient.

Damon snapped his fingers. The girl gasped and her eyes opened- light green with little flecks of gold. She stared around the room. The lighting was dark, and the décor was old fashioned. There was a fireplace on one side of the room, near a long, uncomfortable looking couch. On the couch was a dark, cloaked figure. It was hard to tell who, or what, it was. Her eyes passed over the figure and landed on Damon.

"You're really hot," she blurted.

Damon and the voice were speechless.

"And this chair is really uncomfortable," she said drowsily. Her words were slurred as if she were drunk. "Where did you get it, Wal-Mart?" She looked around the room, curiously. "What on earth did you drug me with? I think I'm high."

Damon sniffed. "It's a special concoction that I mixed up. It is supposed to both put the user to sleep and make them tell the truth."

"Well, bravo," the girl said drunkenly. "It's done its job. Suggestion? Next time, give me like, half as much. Get out of here, SpongeBob, those are my swim trunks," she mumbled.

"Are you Susannah Heyman?" the deathly voice asked.

"Yeah, call me Suze, Susannah is a mouthful. Try saying that ten times fast, it's hard," the girl sighed. "I am craving calamari right now. Is that normal? Who are you, by the way?"

"I am Damon Winchester," Damon said. "And this," he added, nodding to the long couch next to the fireplace, "Is my master, known as Masquerade." When Damon mentioned his name, Masquerade stood up, smiling deviously. He was extremely tall and pale, and could probably pass for a vampire.

Suze burst out laughing.

"Shut up, little girl," Masquerade hissed.

"You look like my grandpa," Suze giggled. "Just not as wrinkly. My grandpa looks like he'd been sitting in the tub for three days. Hey, do you think if you let yourself get all pruny you'd look like my grandpa?"

"I am not going to do that," the vampire said, aggravated. He sounded as if he wanted bash Suze's head in for asking.

"Dang it," she said dejectedly.

"This is going nowhere," Damon muttered. There was an awkward pause.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Suze asked. "Because so far this seems really pointless."

"Where is the Institute?" Masquerade asked.

"No idea," Suze said. Her voice was strained and high pitched. "Wow, it's really hard to lie with this drug. Not impossible though. Good job, Mister Hot Stuff. Not you, though, wrinklepuss. You're really weird."

"Where is the Institute?"

"Can I answer your question with another question? Is that legal?"

"Answer the question, girl!"

She looked at him with her brow raised, green eyes wide and innocent. "What's the question again?"

Masquerade let out a roar of frustration and Damon took a cautious step back. The pale man put his hands on the armrests of the chair and leaned in close, so his face was inches away from his captive's. "Listen here, little girl."

"I'm fifteen," Suze said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care! If you don't tell us where all your silly little friends are hiding, we will-" he paused for dramatic effect. "Well, let's just say you will wish you were more cooperative."

"Okay," Suze said happily.

After a silence, Damon walked up behind her. "You are not going to take this seriously, are you?"

"Nope," Suze said immediately, popping the p.

Damon raised his arm and hit Suze on the side of the head, hard. The girl slumped over in her chair as much as her bonds would allow. "I apologize, Master. The drug I created was ineffective."

"Of course it was. Make a stronger substance, one she cannot resist. Without any of the side effects."

"Of course."

"And if that doesn't work, we have other methods of getting the information we want."

"Of course."


	3. Jace

**Hello, folks. Here is chappie two, and you get to meet a few characters! Lory Strikens (Evil Taco Overlordxp), Warner Dimne (Frenzied Warrior) and Jace Freeman (sparky0773). Those aren't going to be the only ones, so keep submitting!**

** NOTES:**

** 1. When you submit a demigod, please tell me the godly parents! If you haven't done that, please PM me.**

** 2. I'm still getting the hang of the new characters, so please be patient if they are a little OOC. **

** 3. Also- I can't think of a title for this story. SEND ME SUGGESTIONS!**

** 4. And tell me what you think. It makes me a happy writer and I will be more inspired. **

**OK! STORY TIME! Here is Lory!**

I started getting worried the second day after Suze didn't come home. Usually she comes back like, the next day, or she at least _calls. _So far, she has done neither. Not hot beanz, Broseph.

Sure, Suze has a thing for disappearing. You can be in the middle of a conversation with her, and if you turn away for a teensy second, she would be gone. She's sneaky like that. There one minute- poof, gone the next. She once ditched class _during the middle of class_, and we didn't even realize she was gone until lunch. See, Suze is pretty much a ghost. I thought she just went to buy doughnuts like she does every Friday morning. Then I didn't see her all day. Or Saturday. I'm starting to get super freaked out, right? Maybe some monster attacked her and she's crawling around wounded in some sewer, having to survive off rats.

Slight exaggeration there. But still a possibility.

Anyway, I decided to go find Warner. He's this big, muscular Hephaestus guy, the kind of person I could imagine being the bouncer at clubs and stuff. Not that I could get into any clubs, of course. I'm small and thin, so I look really young. Funny story, actually… one time my friends and I once tried to bribe the security guy into letting us into this one club by offering him some homemade macaroni…

Don't ever do that.

Crap, now I'm off topic.

And I have no idea what I was talking about.

Warner! Right! I went to find Warner. He usually knows where everyone is. Plus he's the kindest guy ever- usually he doesn't talk much, but he's the kind of person where when he has something to say, people listen. When I walked into his room, he was working on something in the miniature forge in his room- not surprising, because a) he was a demigod, and b) he was a son of Hephaestus. We can do cool stuff like that. After all, I feel every demigod should have access to a blowtorch at some time in their lives.

I cleared my throat, distracting him from his project; a watch of some sort. "Hello, Warner Darling," I said in a horribly fake British accent. "Have you seen Suze Darling?"

I've been told I'm quite weird.

Warner signed and put down his tools. He's a muscular guy, but with hands that can do anything. Plus, he has nice brown eyes and this cute, crooked smile. "Did you check the game room?"

I rolled my eyes in fake frustration. "Yes, she's not even signed into X-Box Live," I said, still keeping the accent. "And she's not out running, her shoes are here, she's not making cookies, and she never came back from leaving to get Friday Morning Doughnuts." That was the real tragedy.

"So that's why there were no doughnuts," said a cocky voice from behind me. Jace Freeman leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and a bemused expression on his face. "I was wondering why you were less hyper, Lory. Shall we never have doughnuts again," he finished in a breathy, dramatic voice. My face burned. Jace was probably the most insensitive wart I knew. Unfortunately, he was also the hottest insensitive wart I knew- he had ink-black hair, and these amazing blue eyes, and the most incredible abs- I'll stop now, I'm blubbering. Which I tend to do around hot guys… dangit.

"Shut up, Jace, this is serious," I complained.

"I am serious," he said, grinning. "I want to know where dear Suze is, too. I'm beginning to get quite anxious. I'll bet she's hiding somewhere waiting for the perfect moment to decapitate me." That was probably true. The two of them… let's say they just don't get along.

"Well," Warner cut in, "we can ask Chiron where she is. Maybe he sent her on some last minute quest or something. I'll IM him in right now, if you want." See, we can't just go and talk to Chiron, like normal campers. We live at the Institute, a huge amazing mansion near Chicago. Its home to all sorts of people just short of ordinary. I mean demigods, and wizards, for example, plus some humans- there's a guy from the army that lives on the first floor. The problem is we are kind of in need of a real chaperone that will stay for more than a couple days, so we have to IM Chiron and Mr. D, who live all the way in NY.

"Can't," I whined. "Chiron's away for the week. Olympus business."

"I could always go check the doughnut shop," Jace suggested. "See if they saw her there."

Warner and I paused. "By yourself?" Warner asked warily.

"Why not?"

"Because when you go to do things, it usually results in a big explosion or something," I explained. I made a _ka-boom _sound for added effect.

"Fine, then you can come with me," Jace said impatiently.

"Why do you want to find her so much anyway?" I asked curiously. "Usually you just… eat girls up and spit them back out. Why do you want to know where Suze is so much?"

"Like I said, I would rather know where she is than be ambushed at any given time." He said casually. "I would rather not be murdered by her in an embarrassing situation."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"I could be in the bathtub," he suggested. "Not that would be a bad thing for her, anyway." I blushed. "Ah, see, you like it."

"Fine, but we're coming with you," I mumbled. "Come on, Warner."

Warner frowned. "I want to finish this-"

"For Suze?" I said, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. Warner will give in to anything as long as it is helping other people.

Warner sighed and got up. "Fine."

"Yay!" I exclaimed. "Road trip!" I turned to Jace, who was getting ready to go. "Jace! Tie my shoeses!"


	4. A Bit of CSI

**Hey, it's me. Two chappies in one day, I'm quite proud of myself. This one's pretty short though, so I hope it does the job. **

** Keep sending your characters, make them AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE- it's the personality I really care about- and remember to add the godly parent if they're a demigod. Hm… anything else… nope, I think that's it.**

** Like I said, I'm still getting the characters down, so they could possibly still get a little OOC. **

** Here's Jace. **

"Is this your car?" Lory asked as we zoomed along the highway. We rode in a navy blue Porsche 928.

"I found it," I answered shortly, taking a very sharp right turn. "Shortcut."

Warner peeled himself off the back window. "So you stole it? What happened to your other car?"

"I met a very pretty girl once," I mused. "Her name was Shauna. She was very good at poker." I could hear Warner laughing from the back seat.

"Jace what are you doing?" Lory yelled. "Hot beanz, Broseph, the doughnut shop's on _that_ street!"

"Whoops," I said, yanking the car into a U-turn. Lory and Warner both screamed as we suddenly began going the opposite way.

"I… " Warner breathed, "Am never riding in a car with you ever again."

"You're going to have to walk on the way home, then," I said happily. "Oh, look," I added absently as I pulled into a parking lot. "We're here."

Jim's is probably the best doughnut place in all of the Chicagoland area. The best part is, it's fairly unknown, so not many people know about it, and it's never that busy. Lory skipped inside the store singing, "We're-a going to find-a Suze, and we're-a going to get DOUGHNUTS jelly jelly jelly doughnut-"

"Lory, _what _are you _singing_?" Warner asked. He looked around the shop, puzzled. "Something's not right here."

I groaned and facepalmed. "No _shit_, Sherlock. Look around."

The place looked like it had been nuked, then put in a blender, dumped in a wood chipper, and stampeded by elephants. Bit exaggeration there, but you get the idea. Tabletops were overturned and chairs were missing their legs. I could smell something burning from the back kitchen. There was a large chunk of the counter missing, and bits of crushed doughnut littered the floor like a very ugly carpet. Or a very delicious carpet. One of the two.

"I'd just like to note that neither of you noticed this until I pointed it out," I said. "Just putting that out there."

Lory's singing had cut off sharply and I think she started to hyperventilate. "Suze… " Lory sat down on a surviving stool and began to sniffle. She could get very emotional at times. Talk about mood swings.

I knelt on the ground, examining a tabletop that looked like someone put their foot through it. Which must've been difficult, because it was solid wood. "Well, if they did kill her or take her or something, she put up a really good fight."

Warner knelt down in front of Lory and put his hand on her knee. He said something to her, but his voice was soft and low and I couldn't hear what he was saying. Then he turned to me. "Jace… can you go and search the kitchens and the bathrooms and see if… if anyone's in there?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Even the girl's? I'll get cooties."

Warner gave me a_ just do it _look. I headed for the kitchen, leaving Warner and Lory behind.

The kitchen was just as bad as the rest of the shop. I could still smell something burning, so I turned off all the ovens, when I slipped on something red on the floor. I froze. _Was that blood? _Gross. I knelt down and tentatively put my finger in it. It was much too sticky to be blood. Going against all instinct, I placed it on the tip of my tongue. Thank the gods. It was just jelly.

But the stuff a few feet away wasn't. This stuff was dried, almost the color of pennies. No way I was going to taste that. Following the puddle, I saw that it had trickled down from something. The floor had a bit of a slant to it, causing it to flow down. Following the trail, I ended up at a storage closet.

Cautiously, I pulled out a my pair of cestus- black leather that I wrap around my hands that have bits of unpleasantness poking out the knuckles; spikes and studs and stuff. Then I slowly opened the door, fist raised, ready for some ungodly demon to come out at me- or Suze, which would probably be worse. None did. But there was something else in there. Or some_one_ else, I should say.

"Oh my gods."


	5. The Siren

**I don't know if I asked this before in WoC… but does anyone know the plural of 'moose'? I can never figure it out.**

** Anyway, I've been getting a lot of chapters out lately, it's kind of awesome. But, sniffle, Thanksgiving break is over and I have to get back to school. I'm going to make a rule that if I have free time, I have to write at least a half hour. That seems good, right? JUST SO YOU KNOW: Wednesdays and weekends are probably the days I would possibly upload. **

** Also- funny thing- in English today we started reading **_**the Odyssey**_**. So far it's super easy… THANK YOU PERCY JACKSON BOOKS. **

** Keep your eyes out from a quote from Wrath of Calypso **

** Ok, I'm introducing a couple new characters.**

** Here's Lory again.**

Jace drove back to the mansion as fast as he could, which is very fast. I felt like I was on the giant drop at Six Flags, where the wind sometimes makes your cheeks go all flubbery. Jace drove, I screamed at him to slow down from the passenger seat, and Warner was in the back with… _her_… trying to do some emergency first aid.

We made it back in record time. The wheels screeched to a stop in the driveway, and Scott was ready at the door. He could always tell if something was wrong when someone got near the house, whether they were doing 120 or not.

"What's wrong?" he said, jogging up to us. His usual sarcastic demeanor was gone, replaced by the alertness he got from the army. Then he saw who- or what, I guess- Warner and Jace were getting out of the backseat. "Oh my god… what is that?"

"I don't know," Jace said, his voice strained. "She's a little heavy, help please."

Together the four of us helped carry her into the house. It was kind of hard to fit her through the doorway- there had to be a lot of adjusting and it took at least five minutes. Once we were inside, I broke off and hurried to the kitchen table, hastily clearing off homework and books and snacks. "Lay her here!"

In a huff, the guys laid the girl on the kitchen table. Then it was silent.

"What is she?" Warner whispered.

"I have no idea," Scott whispered.

Neither did I. She looked like a normal girl- an extremely beautiful normal girl, not in-your-face pretty like kids of Aphrodite; more like a painting, like you could stare at her for hours (Jace had already started). She had big eyes, high cheekbones, and what looked like a withered purple flower tucked in her dark hair. She looked quite normal- except for the giant wings sticking out of her shoulder blades. Not like itty bitty pixie wings, but huge- I bet if we spread them out, they'd have a fourteen foot wingspan or something like that. The feathers were white with a little caramel pattern.

"Maybe she's a kid from _Maximum Ride_," I suggested. "I mean, we're demigods, and we have a vampire slayer here, too. It would make sense."

Warner cleared his throat. "Um… Let's stop staring, she needs help. I'll go get a first aid kit." When he left, we started observing her wounds- she was still in the same state as when Jace found her in the supply closet- severely beat up. There was a gash in her side, coated with dark crusted blood. One of her wings seemed oddly bent, too. I knew we could fix the gash and the bruises and cuts, but how would we fix a giant broken wing? I had the feeling it wasn't the same as a broken finger.

Finally Warner came back with the kit. "She'll need stiches," he said, taking out a needle and surgical thread. "Any volunteers?"

"I will," Jace said. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since we got her in the house.

"No," the rest of us said simultaneously.

"I'll do it," Scott said. But before he could, the winged girl on the table let out an unearthly gasp and sat up.

"AHHH!" We all yelled. The girl yelped in reply. Her eyes were wild- huge and brown and widened in fear and pain.

"Where am I?" she gasped. She looked as if she was going to have a heart attack.

"In a house," I said automatically.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Scott mumbled.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm," I replied happily. The girl kept staring at us, horrified. Poor thing.

"Get- get away from me," she said, scrambling to get off the table while wincing in pain. The broken wing hung limply from her shoulder.

"Stop." Jace had planted his hand firmly on her arm. He looked her intensely in the eyes and said, "We're trying to help. You're hurt. Sit down."

From behind him, I put my hands over his head in a little heart shape. I couldn't help it.

The girl blushed deep red and took a step back from us. Jace's hand dropped off her arm. Then, she looked stared at him, Scott, and Warner in turn with haunting eyes. Then her eyes locked onto mine. It was uncomfortable, having her stare at me like that, but I held my gaze. I had the feeling she was… I don't know, _reading _me- I felt like she understood my thoughts and my dreams and fears, all from looking at me.

"Okay. I'll let you help me. I trust her," she said, motioning to me. "I know she's not bad. Or those two. I don't know about _you _though," she added, looking at Jace. I raised my eyebrows. How could this girl turn down Jace Freeman? It was like freaking Christmas.

"Fine, don't trust me then," Jace said. He was trying to sound casual, but his voice sounded pained. I took a mental note of this. "But can we at least help you? You kind of need to be sewed back together." On cue, Scott held up the needle.

"Okay." Out of the corner of my eye, I could just catch Jace sulking out of the room. Gosh, he was speedy. But he did not look happy, and that puzzled me. Why was this girl getting to him so badly? He'd never acted this way before.

As Scott stitched up her side, Warner cleared his throat. "So do you have a name?"

"Jay. Jayden Zhou," she said, and then winced as Scott finished up the stitches. "Thank you."

"Just curious… what's with the…?" Warner flapped his arms. I tried not to laugh- he looked like he was doing the chicken dance. Which I am quite skilled at, by the way.

Jay giggled. "The wings you mean? You know what Sirens are, right? I'm part Siren. Hence the wings."

Scott wrinkled his nose. Warner looked quite happy though; I guessed the first thing that popped into his head was a mermaid wearing a seashell bra, though I don't see where the wings would come in. "You mean those hideous wrinkly vulture things?" Ew. Not a mermaid.

Jay gave him a ferocious look. "_No. _Those are our… they're like the cousins at Thanksgiving that no one really talks to. _We're _more modern and civilized. For instance, we do not murder people for fun. Keyword there: Murder."

"I get the idea," Warner said kindly. I would bet ten dollars he was still picturing her in a seashell bra. "And I don't mean to be rude, but how the heck are we supposed to fix a broken wing?"

Jay looked over her shoulder at the oddly bent feathers. She tried stretching it out, but the wing only shifted a little before she yelped in pain. "Um…" she said, panting slightly. "I've never actually had a broken wing before, but my mother showed me how to make a splint for one. Will one of you help me?"

"Sure," Warner said immediately. I made the little heart symbol again, this time over Warner's head. Jay saw it and blushed again, but I could see the flicker of a smile there.

"Oh!" I said, suddenly remembering something. "How exactly did you end up like this?"

Jay frowned. "I was at the shop, just eating- I have a huge appetite, see. Then a couple guys- dark, tall, big dudes- came in with… I don't know what kind of weapons those were. They started tearing the place apart. Then this girl jumped in- medium height, dark hair, sort of greenish eyes- and started throwing knives at them, but they just seemed to bounce off. Eventually one of them must've hit her with something, because she just passed out. I tried to keep them from kidnapping her-"she put her hand to the puckered stiches in her side. "-but you can see how well that worked out."

My heart had been beating rapidly the whole time she told the story. "So they definitely have her then?" I managed weakly.

"Yes," the Siren confirmed. "And right now, I don't wish to be her."


	6. Nick

**Hello lovelies. I have a few announcements.**

**1- I HAVE A TITLE! I will make sure to change it… after the chapter after this one… because it's kind of a spoiler for those of you reading this at the moment. But I will say… it will make many of you very, very happy. **

**2- I will stop accepting characters on DECEMBER 14****th****. List should be up the chapter after that.**

**3-If you still want a character in, make sure their personality IS A FREAKING NOVEL. So far most of the people I accepted had super-long personalities. I don't really care exactly what shade your character's hair is, I CHOOSE DEPENDING ON PERSONALITY. **

**4- I am suffering from Red vs. Blue withdrawal, so any Rooster Teeth fanatics may find many quotes in upcoming chapters. **

**5- This chapter is a little less cheerful… It's a Suze chapter. **

**6- SUIT UP, BECAUSE HERE IS… no one! Third person, beeyotches. I know many of you will enjoy the end!**

Suze let out a poetic string of swear words as she bent a fingernail trying to undo the skillful knots binding her hands to the chair. She had been tied up for two days straight; she didn't know why, she didn't know where. All she knew was that she wanted to punch anyone who came near her to give her food in the face. If only she could move her arms. The person she wanted to punch most of all was that Damian guy. She wanted to feel his nose break- she was so _sick _of the looks he gave her; sly and satisfied, like he enjoyed watching her struggle, like he knew something she didn't. It drove her insane. It also drove her insane that he never said a single word.

Suze was still cursing when the boy walked in. Her head shot up and she blushed; what she was saying was not very ladylike. He paused at the door, hesitant.

"Sorry," he said, blushing. "Just bringing food, thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks," Suze said grumpily. "It would be super awesome if you untied my hands so I could, like, use them. I heard opposable thumbs come in handy."

The boy walked behind her and untied the knots. She massaged her wrists where the rope had rubbed them raw. Kindly, the boy put the plate on her lap with scarred hands. It was mashed potatoes and chicken nuggets- the lunchroom kind. Suze sighed and bit into one.

"You know," the boy said, ending the silence. "You are not at all what you were like when you first came here."

Suze almost coughed up a nugget. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"The first day they kidnapped you," he explained. "They gave you a truth serum that didn't work. You were really funny."

Suze put her chicken nugget down, suddenly feeling sick. She couldn't remember anything. "What exactly did I say?"

"That Damian was really hot and some other things. Not anything important, trust me."

This sort of made her feel better. Not the Damian-is-hot thing; it was the truth anyway. It was more relieving that she didn't give away any information. If whoever had her found out where the Institute was, her friends could be in huge trouble. A vivid mental picture of Lory getting dragged away by faceless men came to mind. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the boy said. "I'm Nick."

"Hi, Nick."

The two of them were silent for a few moments. Then, in a swift movement, Nick pulled up a chair close to Suze and leaned in.

"Suze, I need to tell you something." His eyes, light blue, were cold and deadly serious.

"Okay…" Suze said warily.

The boy sighed and winced, like someone had pricked him with a pin. "It's not you. It's not you they want. It's got nothing to do with you."

Suze looked at him skeptically. It didn't make sense. Why would someone kidnap her if they didn't want her in the first place? "_I _remember when _I _kidnapped people for no reason."

"You need to get out of here as soon as possible," Nick went on. His voiced sounded pained and frantic. "It's a trap. They're-"

They froze. Suze could pick out the sound of footsteps padding down the hall. Deciding to take advantage of both Nick's advice and the moment of distraction, she thought of a plan, and carried it out instantly- she thrust up the dinner plate up into Nick's face, hearing the glass plate break when it connected with his chin. She then used a deadly sharp blade of broken china to slice the ropes on her legs in a hard thrust, then pinned Nick to the ground, holding the shard to Nick's bleeding chin.

"Sorry," Suze whispered. A bit of her own blood dripped onto his shirt- the edge of the china scraped her palm as she was cutting the ropes, but she held her hand steady. She almost felt bad for doing this- after all, he had given her a warning; plus, he was kind of cute. She almost felt bad for smashing his chin in. Almost.

"I understand," Nick wheezed, just before she knocked him out.

Suze got up slowly. She had picked a stupid time to attempt to escape; whoever was walking down the hall must've heard something. It was the only time possible, though; her hands were free and she had a weapon. Suze held the razor like fragment in her hand, waiting for whoever was making the footsteps to walk inside the room.

She waited. One Mississippi, two Mississippi….. Thirteen Mississippi.

No one came.

Relieved, Suze dropped the shard. _Time to look for an escape route. _

As Suze would curse herself later, dropping the shard was a bad idea. It left her defenseless. There was a pair of hands around her throat as soon as it hit the floor, shoving her down into the chair she had just freed herself from.

"_You think it would be that easy?_" a voice hissed and Suze clawed at her neck. New ropes- she had no idea where they were coming from- began winding around her wrists and ankles. As soon as she was bound she was released, gulping in air in great gasps. Damian stood before her, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Do you think we're stupid?"

"Yes," Suze replied honestly. Her voice was like a croak.

Damian smiled, bemused. "Then you're a stupid girl yourself. Nick was right you know," he said, prodding the unconscious boy with his toe. Nick's front was scarlet from the gash on his chin. "It's not you we want. You're just a toy."

"Then why kidnap me?"

"I am a fisherman. You are a worm, skewered on a little hook."

Suze cringed at the mental picture. "I'm bait."

Damian smiled. "Maybe you're not as daft as you seem to be. Of course you're bait. Why would we want a sullen, over violent demigod? Of course, you would make a great partner in crime," Damian mused, a twinkle in his eye. Suze mimed barfing onto her lap. "But that's not why we want you. We want your friends."

Suze thought of Lory, and Warner, and Jace- she erased Jace out of the picture- and felt her stomach drop. "Why?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm as she thought of what these people could do to her friends.

"One of them has great power," Damian said casually, even though there was an undertone of deviousness to his voice. Who could possibly have great power out of the kids at the institute? The first person Suze thought of was Lory; if she had great power, Suze suspected she would probably destroy the world on accident. "We need them to heal our Great Mistress." _That doesn't sound good. _

"Wait so that one guy," Suze said, racking her brains from that first drugged night. A blurry, pale, wrinkled figure came to mind. "That one guy isn't your boss?"

"Masquerade? Of course not," Damian said, sneering. "He is inept at pure evil. The Great Mistress, now she is darker than your deepest nightmares."

"That's great. Who is she?"

Damian smiled and turned to leave, completely silent. Suze let out a noise of frustration as he closed the door. She could imagine him smirking. Defeated, she looked at Nick's unconscious body, which was still lying on the floor. His chin needed stitches, she noted. _Why isn't anyone coming to get him? _She thought distractedly. Then she saw something sticking out of his pocket. It was what looked like a light brown stick, curled into it, about three inches long. She immediately realized what it was, and a chilling story from Camp Half Blood came to mind; a complicated quest to save that Percy Jackson. Suddenly the smell of the little stick was overpowering, burning her nostrils.

It was a stick of cinnamon.


	7. Alex

**Hey guys! FIGHT FIGHT FIGH kiss kiss kiss! Hey. So… how's it going? **

**SO the one person I didn't list on the character list is SCOTT PARKS GleekPJOFreak. I couldn't find her review. I'm very unorganized.**

**I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING! So, I need you to take a vote- I'm not sure whether I should include people from Wrath or Calypso or not, soooo…. Tell me if I should or not, and which people to include! **

**Anyway… Here's a new chapter, hope you likey. Not my favorite chapter I've written, but at least it's a chapter. **

**LORY POV**

"Ok, so how are we going to find Suze?" I asked impatiently. We were all sitting around the kitchen. Jay had just been fitted with a wing brace- a complicated wooden contraption that Warner whipped up.

Jace looked at me and frowned. "Good question. Did you try calling her?" I high-kicked him in the chest. I am quite skilled. Jace staggered back a few steps, wheezing, and then hoisted himself up onto the counter, rubbing his chest. "Okay, okay, I'll be serious! Jay, did you hear anything?"

Jay was sitting on the table, quite close to Warner. My stomach twisted; their thighs were practically touching. I tried to put this thought aside. "No," she said sadly. She stretched out her one good wing and was fluttering it absentmindedly. A couple papers- probably someone's homework- blew off the table. "They just said stuff like 'Take her back to him.' Not very helpful, really."

"Well, I am enlightened," Scott drawled. I shot him a nasty look, which he returned.

Jay spoke up, looking hopeful. "I do have some friends in the city. They're the kind of people who would know if someone's been kidnapped. We could give them a visit."

"You have kidnapping people?" Jace asked curiously. "I could use some of those."

"No. They're information people. Get it right," Jay replied. Her tone was more playful than stern.

"I honestly don't see the difference."

Scott crossed his arms. "Ok, say we find these people- what do we do _then?_ What if Suze-"

All of a sudden, the door creaked open. We all froze and turned to see Alex Sonters walk into the kitchen. Jace wrinkled his nose. Alex lived at the Institute, but he was kind of… a loner. He didn't talk much. It was a shame, because he was totally hot, and would have all the girls all over him if he talked more. He was the dark, mysterious guy that every girl dreams of, but he's not interested at ALL. I've heard Suze call him asexual on multiple occasions.

"Suze is missing?" He said, peering around the door. His dark gray eyes looked concerned. For a couple moments the silence continued. I wasn't sure what to say- we had decided ten minutes ago to keep this whole ordeal quiet, or else everyone would want to get involved. And when everyone gets involved, things tend to blow up.

"_I _remember when _I _eavesdropped," Jace said, breaking the silence. He was casually looking at the ceiling. "But then I took an arrow to the knee."

"Did you really-" Jay started. Then her eyes shone and she smiled. "Oh. I get it."

"Yes, Suze is missing," Warner said nicely. Scott stared at him, shaking his head side to side slowly. Warner shrugged helplessly.

Alex stepped fully into the room. "If Suze is missing, I want in."

"How about no," Jace said immediately, clutching the edge of the counter he sat on. His muscles bulged, flaunting the giant scar on his bicep. It was kind of funny to see how much he hated Alex- I wish I could make him angry like that.

"How about yes," Jay cut in. Jace looked at her in disbelief, and she shrugged. Warner nodded in agreement, and I rolled my eyes. He was acting like a puppy dog. If he started following her around with his tongue lolling out and panting, I would not be surprised. But still, I couldn't help feeling… jealous.

"But whyyyy? I don't want him to go. I really don't like him." Jace groaned. Way to be subtle. "No offense."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Offense taken."

"Good. I meant for you to."

Jay looked Alex up and down. "If your friend is missing, we need all the help we can get." She closed her eyes shuddering. Her broken wing twitched. "You didn't see what those people can do. I did. We need him."

"Plus Alex is a great fighter," Warner added. Jace gave him a death glare. I had to resist doing the same- Warner never said he didn't like Alex, but he didn't love him either. He was just doing this because Jay wanted him to come along.

I was almost going to complain about him too when Alex nodded. "Ok. I'll get ready to leave." With that he left the room. Total Alex move there. Jace let out an aggravated groan and flopped onto the table.

Jay stared at him, curious. "Why don't you like him?"

"He's just so… Agghhhh."

"That's not a good reason," Jay said, her eyes furrowed. "You should be nice to people."

Scott laughed. "Then you haven't met Jace. By the way, you've been unusually quiet, Lory. Knowing you, this could be the end of the world."

"Sorry, I've been… thinking." My mind was spinning with things to say. Of course I wasn't going to say that Warner was really annoying me at the moment. "About… cheese! I was thinking about cheese."

Jay looked at me once and I could tell she knew that I wasn't thinking about cheese. She looked over at Warner, who was watching me, worried. Then she inched away from him, subtle enough for him not to notice.

….

We all piled in the car two hours later. Scott told the rest of the kids at the Institute that we were on business for Camp Half Blood, which wasn't questioned. It happened a lot, anyway. We threw the luggage in the back of the Institute van, an enormous blue Dodge Sprinter that could seat 10. (We nicknamed it the Whale.) Scott drove, since none of us trusted Jace to drive. Alex took shotgun, which please most of us, since we didn't exactly want to sit by him. I sat next to Jace, and Warner was beside Jay, who was on the floor; she couldn't sit comfortably in a seat because of her wings.

I tried to ignore Warner and Jay talking behind me, which was easier since I was next to Jace. I was annoyed that Alex was here, mostly because of Warner, so together we plotted how to kill him. It was a huge stress reliever.

"I have a knife in my back pocket," I whispered. "Is there a way that I could throw it and make it look like an accident?"

"Everything you do looks like an accident," Jace replied. "But if you want a legitimate excuse, I have some lotion in my bag. Makes your hands slippery as hell. Though now that I think of it, _slippery _doesn't really describe Hell, seeing as I've been there." I rolled my eyes and smiled. Jace's dad was Thanatos, so it was perfectly normal for him. We went back and forth on this topic for a while, until we made it into the city. We drove down Lakeshore, with Jay giving directions to wherever her people lived. I watched people walking along the sidewalks. I picked out one man who must've been a monster- we locked eyes, and I looked away, instead focusing on the tusks protruding from his mouth. Jace followed my gaze. "Do you reckon he goes to the dentist?"

"Stop!" Jay cried from the back. The Whale screeched to a sudden stop. My head smacked into the seat in front of me. "We're here. Try not to get killed, will you? My friends aren't the friendliest people in the world."

"You mean your kidnapping people?" Jace asked happily.

"Shut up."


	8. Jay's House

**Hello, people. Keep getting back to me on the characters thing. I want your opinions!**

**Moose!**

**I feel like I need to say something important, but I forgot what it is. **

**Here's Jace. Sorry if this is a little confusing, I have many characters in this chapter and I'm trying to get them all to talk a bit.**

I was not having a good day. First I discover one of my friends is missing- well, if you consider her a friend if she tries to decapitate me at every possible moment- and then I meet a part-Siren who is totally hot and doesn't like me, and then Asexual Alex has to come with us to find the violent buddy from above. So fun, fun, fun.

"Stop!" I heard Jay cry. Alex stomped on the brakes and we squealed to a stop. Lory was peeling herself off the back of a seat as Jay said, "We're here. Try not to get killed, will you? My friends aren't the friendliest people in the world."

"You mean your kidnapping people?" I asked happily.

"Shut up."

We all piled out of the car. The Whale was parked in front of a house- much smaller than the Institute mansion- that was wedged between to other buildings. It looked like an old Victorian, which stuck out from all the skyscrapers. But judging on the size of it, it had to be worth millions. It was a dark gray color, with white-trimmed windows. Unless my eyes were playing tricks on me, I could see many pairs of eyes staring down at us. I thought, it was creepy but I guess it was normal, because Jay marched up to the front door and knocked. Nothing happened.

"Maybe they're not home?" Warner suggested. Jay laughed in a like-that's-going-to-happen way. I guess he hadn't noticed the many faces creeping on us. Suddenly, a little square opened up in the center of the door. It was like little door within the door. Doorception. An ocean-blue eye peered through.

"What's going on?" The owner of the eyeball asked.

"Nothing, you?" I replied. Jay elbowed me in the stomach.

"Just went out to get headlight fluid and elbow grease, you?" Jay said casually. The little square slid shut and I could hear the sound of someone unlocking many, many locks.

Warner turned to Jay. "Did you just say… headlight fluid?"

"You got a problem with that?" Warner jumped in surprise when he saw the guy standing in the doorway. He was what I would call shark bait- or a surfer guy, whatever. He had messy bleached blonde hair (totally toolish, I thought) and he was muscular. If I was a girl, I could say he was hot or buff or something, but I have a Y chromosome along with my X, so I myself would not say that. Besides, I am much hotter than him anyway. Common knowledge, people.

"No," Warner responded politely.

"Good," he said. He looked at Jay; his eyes said _who the hell are these people? _"They with you?"

"Yes, they're all with me, Drake. We need to talk to you guys."

Drake huffed through his nose. His fingers drummed against the doorway. "Fine. Come on in. I guess I'll give you a tour of the place." One by one, we all filed in. Jay was last; she began re-locking all the locks once the door closed. It was impressive- there were at least thirty locks all stuck to the door.

"Why are you only locking half of them?" Lory asked curiously.

"Because then when someone tries to pick the locks, they're always locking the other half," Drake said, grinning slightly.

"You didn't think of that yourself, did you?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"No reason." I said, smiling to myself. Most shark bait guys I knew… well, let's just say they acted like their heads were full of kelp. Once Jay was done with the locking, Drake led us through a narrow hallway- a tight squeeze for Jay and her wings- into a room that was completely opposite; it was _huge_ and modern with all kinds of high-tech devices and things. I couldn't see how the room could fit inside the house.

"Undetectable enlargement charm," Jay said smugly, as though she was reading my thoughts. "I have a friend who's a witch."

"Sit down, people," Drake said, motioning to a long marble island. We all settled into seats- Lory was particularly amused on how they spun back and forth- and then he cleared his throat and said, "So why are you all here?"

"My friend- sorry, _our _friend- is missing," Lory said, getting right to the point. "Do you happen to know anything about a kidnapping, or evil dudes around the place?"

"Who's the kidnapee?" Drake asked.

"Susannah Heyman," Warner contributed. "Dark hair, greenish eyes, if that helps. Particularly violent."

Drake made a face. "_Her?" _

I smiled. "Did she beat you up? Don't take it personally, she does that to everyone. It means she likes them."

Drake nodded. "Yeah, actually, she did. I remember her- well the eyes, mostly. And the violence. She thought I stole her wallet, but she didn't believe it was this tall guy. Look, my elbow is dented where she slammed me into the concrete," he said, raising his elbow. There was indeed an indent in the skin.

"A tall guy?" Jay asked. Her eyes were furrowed. "Why didn't you mention him before, when you told me the story?"

"Didn't think of it. He was really tall, and dark, and kind of looked like this weirdo here," he said, pointing to Alex. I sniggered. "Also looked permanently angry or something."

"That sounds like one of the guys at the donut shop," Jay said, more to herself than to us.

Suddenly I realized something extremely integral. "Suze's wallet had her donut punch card in it," I said pensively. "It's one of those things where you get a punch every Friday that you buy something, and after twelve you get a free dozen."

Lory's eyes grew wide with the epiphany. "That's how they knew where she would be!"

I nodded. "They planned it. They knew what they were doing."

"But why, though?" Warner asked.

"If we knew, we obviously wouldn't be sitting here," Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Alex," I said. He turned and looked at me, eyes full of dark fury. "I suggest you go do something anatomically impossible with yourself. Now shut up and get a room."

Alex opened his mouth to make some retort but Jay snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Stop it. We need to find your friend." Alex scowled and looked down at the counter.

Drake's eyes brightened a bit. "You could check with the Mulensons," he suggested. "They're this uber-creepy family that runs the Underworld Gang. They could've either kidnapped her, or they might know something. They're in with all the criminals in Chicago."

Jay nodded in agreement. "I hate those people. Plus we have to get the trampoline back."

Lory raised her hand, like she wanted to say something. She did. Jay nodded at her, urging her to talk. "I think we should visit Camp Half-Blood. Or half of us or something. We could ask around there to see if there have been any other disappearances. And, if you guys find something and we're dealing with serious trouble, we could always see if Percy or Macy wants to help out."

Warner nodded. "I second the motion."

Drake's ocean-blue eyes widened. "I've _always _wanted to go there!"

"Okay, then you can come with, if you want. We're going to need a ride, though- a fast one."

Drake started to lean casually in his seat, but halfway through he seemed to figure out that the bar stools we sat on had no backs. "No problemo, bro. Flying motorcycles at your service."

Lory went _ooooh _and Warner smiled. "Awesome. We should get going right away."

"I'm coming, too!" I blurted, already hopping out of my seat. Flying motorcycles- _awesome. _"Which way is the garage?"

Lory jumped down from her stool- it was a higher drop for her, since she's much shorter than me. "No, you're not."

"What?"

"We're going to need more people with us to visit the Mulensons," Jay explained. "They're not the most gregarious people in the world."

My eyes floated over to Alex, who was staring at me with vehemence. He raised a hand and pointed a finger-pistol at me, pretending to shoot. _Oh fluffing gods. _Now that I think about it, I would much rather let myself be eaten alive by harpies than spend a day with Alex the Asexual.

I wouldn't be surprised if one of us killed the other.


	9. A Very Short Chapter

**Hey people… This one is RIDICULOUSLY SHORT.**

**Sorry, but I was spending a lot of time on a new Hunger Games story (it's called Quell, and it's about Haymitch's Hunger Games, so check it out if you like those books) and I wanted to get a chapter for this out too. **

**Also, it's the drumroll to a new action scene mwahahaha!**

**Here is your dear friend Jace again**

Five minutes after we left for the Mulensons' hideout, I decided it would be a good time to punch Alex in the face. His very presence annoyed me that much. Unfortunately, at that very moment when I decided to swing, Scott decided to do a random 'break check'- a lovely moment where he slams on the brakes to check if they're working. I don't believe in seat belts, so of course I ended up flying up toward the dashboard. I could hear Alex sniggering as I pulled my head out of the dent in the space under the air conditioning knobs.

I may just kill him. Once we get to the evil people's house, I'm pretty sure I can kill him and make it look like an accident.

While I was rubbing my head, Jay turned to me. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Who, Scott? I love Scott. We're best buddies, right man?" Scott responded by doing another break check. Once again, I flew out of my seat.

Jay smiled. "No, Alex."

"Alex?" I asked. "Oh, him. It's more of the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean."

She frowned. "That's not a very good reason."

"He's not a very good person."

"I'm sure he is a perfectly fine person," Jay said in a superior tone. She twisted in her seat so she faced Alex. "Alex, you're a good person, right?"

He glared at her. "Sometimes."

Jay settled back in her seat. "Okay, then. By the way, you should really buckle up. You keep flying into the radio."

From the front of the car, Scott called, "It's funny how none of us noticed that until you pointed it out!" She rolled her eyes, then leaned to peer out the window.

"We seem to be getting close," she said. Good. The sooner I get to kill Alex, the better.

Suddenly, Scott did another brake check. I flew into the radio.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?" I yelled, already feeling a new lump growing out of the back of my head.

"That wasn't me!" he exclaimed, staring at the brakes. "My foot wasn't even _touching _the brakes!"

Jay sighed. "Well can you start the car again? We should really get to the Mulenson's."

He turned the keys in the ignition. The Whale made a sound like _WHHHHEh-weh-weh-weh-weh_, then shuddered and died.

"Try again?" Jay suggested.

Scott gritted his teeth angrily and tried again. And again. And a couple more times. _WHHHHEH-weh-weh-weh-weh. _

"The car does not seem to be working," I pointed out helpfully.

He punched the steering wheel in frusteration. The Whale honked, a cute little beep that didn't fit the car at all. "If any of you say anything positive I will effing kill all four of us right now."

"There seems to be a group of people outside the car right now," Alex said from the back.

I looked at Scott hopefully. "Can you kill him first?"

By then Jay said, "Alex is right. There's a group standing outside the car." Then her tone grew worried. "And I don't think they want to help us." Sure enough, about ten people had gathered around the Whale. They all looked like bouncers for clubs, and many of them were hitting assorted weapons into their palms.

Scott smiled. "Just what I need. Anyone up for a fight?"

I raised my hand.


	10. People Get Beat Up! Yay!

**HEY GUYS! **

**So I haven't updated this one in a while because I was working on my Hunger Games fanfic… check it out if you want to! :D**

**Listening to the INCEPTION soundtrack (by the way, it has THE WORLDS most BEAUTIFUL song- Time- and you must listen to it to complete your life. Seriously. Go to Youtube or whatever, type it in, and just listen.) and it's wonderful. **

**OKAY! FIGHT SCENE!j**

**Here is Jace AGAIN, because I just love him that much. (also whoever submitted him- any connection to Mortal Instuments?)**

I love fighting. There's nothing more satisfying than breaking a guy's nose with your fist. I was super pumped for the fight that was about to happen. The people standing outside the car looked exactly my type: large, muscular, and possibly better fighters.

I was sizing them up from inside the whale when Scott asked, "Hey Jace, do you have a weapon?"

"I was planning on using my fists," I responded. When Scott saw that I was being serious, he rolled his eyes.

"At least take this," he said, tossing me a pair of brass knuckles. They were much heavier than they looked. "Don't get to much blood on them." Scott looked around at all of us. "Jace, you're ready, Alex, I'm not even going to bother, and Jay… you up for fighting?"

Jay tried flexing her wings, but winced. "Not fighting… I think I could manage a short flight up on top of that roof over there," she said, pointing. She began taking the wooden brace off. "I'm very good with a bow."

"Awesome," Scott said. He twirled a short dagger in between his fingers. "Everyone ready?"

I looked at the small mob outside. They were staring at us and grinning, obviously waiting for us to make the first move. Counting quickly, there were eight people; two for each of us. "Let's go, Super Mario."

Scott swung the door open, immediately diving on top of a guy, smashing the hilt of the dagger into is face. I dived out after him, landing on the back of a burly girl who was about to stab him in the back. I wrestled her (which I must say was somewhat awkward) but she was much bigger than me. She pinned me against the cold concrete, smashing my head against the ground. Pain shot through my head, and I was dazed for a few seconds. I laid there, breathing shallowly, trying to comprehend anything but my blazing head, when I saw a delicate feather float down, settling on the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a giant pair of wings swooping up toward a parking garage.

I twisted my arm, wretching out of the girl's grasp and swung wildly, hitting her in the throat. She collapsed sideways, coughing; I saw a spot of blood appear on the pavement. Scrambling to my feet, I aimed a kick in her direction. My foot connected with her chest and she went down. As soon as I got to my feet, I was grabbed from behind and spun around. A large, hairy man grinned down at me, showing off some very unflattering yellow teeth. His hand wrapped around my throat, and my hands scrabbled against his grip. A large butcher knife gleamed in his hand.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the thing to come down on me, but I heard an agonized yelp, and the grip on my throat disappeared. I opened my eyes to see the guy grab his hand, which was pierced by a thin dagger. Another blade whizzed out of nowhere and hit him in the back- when he collapsed, I was able to see Alex perched on top of the Whale, holding many daggers in his hands. I was almost happy that he saved my life when he threw one in my direction, snagging the sleeve of my favorite leather jacket and ripping a decent-sized hole in it. I retaliated by flipping him off.

Meanwhile, Scott was dodging the blade of a small but lithe girl. Both of them bore long cuts from the intense knife fight. The girl caught his dagger on the edge of her blade, sending it spinning into an alley. Before she could do anything else, an arrow appeared in her side. I remembere d the feather and the glimpse of Jay flying away; she must've made it to the roof with her broken wing.

Suddenly, I heard a popping noise. I felt something whizz by my cheek, catching the edge of my ear. I instinctively ran and dived behind the car, almost smashing into Alex.

"What was that?" I panted, holding my ear. I could feel torn flesh; something had torn a chunk of my ear away. It hurt like heck, and it was bleeding like a faucet.

"Some idiot's got a gun," Alex replied. On cue, I felt the Whale tremble as bullets peppered the side.

"That's going to ruin the paint job," I said. I looked upward toward the building where Jay had flown. "Can't Jay use her archery skills and like, snipe them or something?"

"I don't see her," Alex said, searching as well.

"Crap." I was scared about that- what if some goon had snatched her, or if someone found her? She was already injured, and she was the one who had the leads on where Suze was. If we lost her, we were in trouble. Frantic, I risked a look under the car. Scott was hiding behind a low wall, holding his hands over his head as bullets tore chucks of brick from the wall. "Crap times two. We're kind of trapped."

"Even if this isn't your fault, I'm going to blame it on you, Freeman," Alex answered. "If we die, I just wanted to let you know, I've always hated you the most."

I made a mock-sentimental face. "Well, aren't we just a couple of lovers."

From behind his wall, Scott yelled, "STOP MAKING OUT BACK THERE AND DO SOMETHING, YOU MORONS!"

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO, GET SHOT?" Alex yelled back.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Hey Alex…"

"I have a feeling I am not going to enjoy this."

"… how fast are you?"

…

"You understand the plan?" I asked.

"If I die for this, I'm going to kill you," Alex answered.

I smiled and clapped him on the back. "Good to see you're an optimist. Let's go. Run little rabbit, run!"

He snarled and leapt out from behind the Whale, which now resembled Swiss cheese. The idiot holding the machine gun immediately aimed for him. Alex was quick, though. He ducked and dodged as bullets flew around him. I had to stifle a laugh- he looked like he was doing the funky chicken.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SONTERS?" Scott yelled.

"DO I _LOOK _LIKE I WANT TO BE DOING THIS?" Alex answered, literally dodging bullets.

As Alex did the hokey-pokey, I took advantage of the distraction and the noise to creep up behind the gunman. He was smiling deviously as he filled the air with metal, and he didn't notice me. I swung out my leg, sweeping his legs out from under him. He went down, the gun still going; a bullet ricocheted off of something and the guy screamed and grabbed his leg.

As he writhed in pain, I picked up the gun and posed with it in the air. "Now I have a machine gun, ho-ho-ho."

Alex collapsed to the ground in a relieved heap and Scott crawled out from behind the wall. Looking around at the various bodies, some bleeding, some unconscious, and a few dead, he managed to say, "That went well."

**Sorry if it's a little confusing or if there are errors- I wrote this very quickly and I'm uploading if right away because I have to leave… anyway, bonus points to people who can pick out the various pop culture references I made, because there are a few. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think, it makes me HAPPY! And check out my Hunger Games fanfic, tell me what you think about that as well!**


	11. Meeeaaannwhileee

**Hey guys. Change of plans. I was going to write a chapter for Warner, but that will have to wait a bit. **

**This is a JAY chapter. Boom. Headshot.**

As soon as I shot that arrow into the girl's chest I felt an arm wrap itself around my neck, effectively cutting off my oxygen supply. A body pressed against my back and my wings and I shrieked; the broken wing was still throbbing from the short flight up to this smelly parking garage, and now a two hundred pound person was smashing it against my shoulder blade. I feebly tried to hit him in the face with my bow, but he caught it with his free hand and sent it skittering across the floor.

"Oh no you don't, little angel," he said, his voice deep.

I coughed. "I-… am not… an angel-"

"Mason, quit it!" said a voice from behind. "Release her, you idiot."

The hold on my neck lessened, but didn't disappear. I gulped deep lungfuls of air.

"Let her go," the voice said slowly, enunciating every syllable like he was talking to a puppy. I knew that voice. I knew that voice… oh, crap. Mason let me go, shoving me against the railing. I managed to catch myself before my momentum sent me careening over the edge. I leaned against the metal poles; my wing was throbbing horribly. I longed for that wooden brace that was still left in the Whale… the Whale! Frantically, my eyes searched on the ground. Scott, Alex, and Jace were still fighting... but they were hiding behind the Whale and a low wall from an insane gunman. Even from the distance, he looked familiar…

The guy who ordered Mason to let me go leaned against the railing casually. "Long time no see, Jay. Yep, that's Derrick."

"Good to see you, Nick," I managed, wincing as bullets peppered the giant van. Nick smiled at me. His dark hair ruffled in the faint breeze, and his brown eyes were smiling. There was a large cut on his chin, crisscrossed with black stitches. "I see you're in good health."

Nick laughed and ran his fingers along the puckered scar. "You can thank Suze Heyman for that."

I laughed halfheartedly. The mention of the missing girl made me remember the guys down there. Alex was currently dancing in front of Derrick, dodging bullets like a madman. "I'd love to chat more, but I have to leave, and help these idiots."

"Sorry, Bluejay," he said, using the nickname I hated. "But I can't let you do that." From behind him, massive Mason cracked his knuckles.

"Why not?" I asked, confused. "We're on the same side here. We work for the same people."

Nick sighed and fingered the edge of his navy blue jacket. "The Almighty Mistress Calypso thinks you're straying away from your mission. She thinks you're genuinely trying to help them," he said, a touch of bitterness in his voice.

"I'm doing what I was assigned!" I protested. "I let you guys beat me up so they would take me in! I'm a double agent, just like I'm supposed to be. Can't you just let me do my job? I need to help them so they don't get killed!"

Nick gave me a pained look. "Exactly my point. She says you have to be able to _let _them get killed."

"What's the point in that?" I cried. My voice echoed around the parking garage. It was then I realized how alone we were. There were no cars of any sort, no people. It was extremely unusual for Chicago.

Oh, crap.

Mason began walking toward me, the sound of his footsteps reflecting off the walls.

"No," I breathed. "You can't do this. I'm trying to _help_."

"You're trying too hard," Nick said sadly.

Mason's hand grabbed my arm, roughly dragging me against a wall. He pressed me against it, which was effective in keeping me still, because I screamed as the pressure applied itself to my broken wing. I saw the dirty looking rag in Mason's hand and I began to panic. _No,_ I thought. And I instinctively began to sing.

Now, before you think, _what an idiot, why the hell is she singing at a time like this_, remember that I'm part Siren. And what do Sirens do? They sing to lure people to their death. It's a bit like charmspeaking, really. And as I sang, I saw the dirty rag fall to the ground, I saw Mason's eyes become blurred, and I felt his hand drop as he crumpled to the ground in what was pretty much a coma. Satisfied, I let my voice waver until the last notes were barely whispers. Great. Now that song would be stuck in my head for forever.

I let myself take a few deep breaths before I bent down to pick up my bow. I leaned over slowly and carefully, trying to prevent as much pain for my wing as possible. Unfortunately, right as my hand touched the cool metal, my legs were kicked out from under me.

The air was knocked out of my lungs and I laid there gasping for a while until I finally looked up. Nick stood there, my bow in his hands, with an angry expression on his face.

"Why-why aren't you sleeping?" I moaned.

In response, Nick held up a tiny blue iPod shuffle. "I know all your tricks, Bluejay."

I pushed myself up off the ground just as three black vans squealed up into the parking garage. A few burly guys wearing clothing similar to Nick's filed out of each van. I knew I was defeated. I couldn't take them all. Heck, I probably couldn't bring myself to injure Nick.

I knew him since I was eight, after all. Besides, if I hurt him, it wouldn't do much good for either of us, or our plan. If we were going to take down Calypso and that silly old man Masquerade, we were going to have to be up for it.

When I spoke, my voice was barely a whisper. "Where are you taking me?"

Nick started walking toward the car. "Headquarters. You can meet your new best friend, Suze."


	12. Arrival at CHB

**Hey people. **

**So I decideddd to postpone Quell for a while, until I finish that. I was advised to work on just uno story at a time so I don't get too stressed. **

**MUSIC RECOMMENDATION TIME! **_**Foster the People**_**, my friends. There is not one bad song on their album, and I'm not kidding.**

**BOOK RECOMMENDATION TIME! Delirium by Lauren Oliver, Divergent by Veronica Roth (currently my all-time favorite, it's amazing), and the Gallagher Girls series by Ally Carter. You're welcome.**

**Here's the Warner chapter. Sorry it's so short **

The flying motorcycles were amazingly fast on our way to Camp Half Blood. The wind was all around me and I was extremely aware of Lory's arms around my chest as she laughed, pretended to fall off the bike, and got soaked by a torrential downpour we had the luck to fly through. Drake flew right next to us, doing loop-de-loops and a whole lot of daredevilish things that I didn't have the heart to try. The whole ride Lory nudged me, giggling, pointing out tiny pinpricks of people on the ground, or people in the windows of skyscrapers, or what she swore was a flying pig.

Then, around five o clock, we finally saw the skyline of New York, with the towering buildings that disappeared into the clouds. Not long after that, Lory spotted the huge house with the golden eagle on top- we finally reached Camp Half Blood. It wasn't a surprise when we touched down; the motorcycles were extremely loud, and by then a crowd of kids in orange t-shirts were there to meet us. I parked next to Drake, who kind of sat there, taking in his surroundings. He seemed speechless, and I couldn't blame him; the first time I went to Camp, I fainted because I was so overwhelmed. But I guess that's normal- pretty much every single kid I knew that went there had fainted on arrival. Come to think of it, I couldn't think of anyone who _didn't _pass out.

Lory immediately hopped off the motorcycle and ran to go hug Chiron, who she immediately started calling 'her big horsey buddy.' Chiron laughed awkwardly and patted her back. Drake and I were completely mobbed with Hephaestus campers (who wanted to know where we got the bikes) and Hermes kids (who probably wanted to steal them).

Chiron cleared his throat over the noise. Everyone immediately hushed. "Demigods," he said, addressing the campers. "These kids are from the Illinois Institute. I expect you treat them as guests, and by treating them as guests, I mean not stealing their flying motorcycles." The Hermes kids backed up disappointed. Now Chiron turned to us. "What brings you here, Mr. Dimne?"

"We're trying to find a friend," I answered. "She went missing a couple of days ago, and we're trying to figure out who did it and why."

"Which friend?" Chiron asked. "Not Jace Freeman, is it?"

I laughed. "I'm pretty sure if someone kidnapped _him _they pay us to take him back."

All of a sudden, a girl with short, choppy purple hair ran up to our group. She was amazingly fast, and she was holding to short swords, which looked deadly sharp. Her hazel eyes looked wild as she stood in front of us. "Who's the missing kid?"

We were all taken aback. Chiron turned to her, shocked. "Macy, how did you know someone was missing?"

"KP," she said shortly. "_Who is missing?"_

"Susannah Heyman," Lory answered, confused.

Macy bit her lip and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were blazing with determination. "Do _not_, under _any circumstances_, go looking for her."

…..

MEAAANWHILEEEE

Nick brought Jay into a small, expensively furnished room. The first thing she noticed was the large blood stain on the carpet.

"That's my blood, don't worry," he said, although it gave every reason for Jay to worry. "Courtesy of Suze here," he added, pointing to a girl tied to a chair. She'd clearly been tied up for days; her wrists were rubbed raw and bleeding from the ropes binding her wrists, and her dark hair was tangled and messy. There was a large dark spot of long-dried blood matting one side of her head, and there was a ring of dark purple bruises surrounding her throat. She was boredly watching a small TV in the corner. Looking at the screen, Jay recognized it as _Jersey Shore_.

With her eyes still on the screen, the girl said slowly, "Hey, you know that Stockholm syndrome when the prisoners start to like and identify with their captors?"

Nick nodded.

"I don't have it yet."

Jay smiled weakly.

"Thank the _gods_ you're here," she added, rolling her eyes. "This thing is rigged to play only _Jersey Shore _reruns. It's a punishment in itself; I think my brain cells are killing themselves." Nick laughed and strode over to the TV, turning it off. It shut down with a faint buzz. "So, who's my new winged friend? I love the feathers by the way."

"Jay, meet Suze. Suze, please refrain from punching her," Nick said. He pulled over another chair and a length of rope. Sitting Jay down on it, he tired her tightly to the chair, minding her broken wing. "Awesome. Now you can both drive each other crazy."

"You look really familiar," Suze pondered, scrutinizing Jay up and down. She snapped her fingers. "Epiphany alert. You were in the donut shop. One only meets so many people with wings. I didn't like you. You kicked me in the shin."

"Sorry," Jay said honestly. "I was kind of under orders. Don't take it personally."

"That's alright," Suze said cheerfully. She sighed. "Gods, it's so nice to listen to someone with brain cells. I was listening to Snooki talk for 48 hours straight. Just curious, why are you now getting tied up by your own people?"

"To tell the honest truth, I was working with your friends, Jace and Lory and Warner and Scott and that weirdo Alex to help find you."

"So you're a double agent."

"Yeah."

"You backstabbing bitch."

"Yeah…"

Nick cleared his throat. "Actually, she's more of a triple agent… she's with me. We're working to get you out of here. We're trying to bring down Calypso from the inside, see. From where you two are now, Jay is going to explain the plan to you, and we're going to tear this place apart, with some help."

Suze sat there, thinking it all through. "So you're a triple agent?"

"I guess so."

"You backstabbing bitch."

**Sorry the Warner chapter was so short! I'm going to continue it of course:D But you know me… I love cliffies… a lot… actually it's a bit excessive, I should really stop. Unless you like it, of course. **

**Okay. I'm leaving. Adios, mis amigos. **


	13. A Very Big Problem

**Hello, chums and chumettes.**

**CAUUUUUULIFLOWER**

**I just finished The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. Good book. Kinda super sketchy, though. I recommend it, if you don't mind serious subjects and 650 pages. **

**Here is Warner! It's kind of short, but READ THE BOLD PRINT AT THE END WHEN YOU ARE DONE. VERRRRY IMPORTANT.**

We were all speechless, staring at the purple haired girl like she as a zombie. She leaned forward on her toes with a sword twirling in her hand, looking quite casual. I couldn't help but think two things; that she was completely rude in what she just said, and that she looked a bit too hyperactive to be trusted with a sword.

"So… I just supposed to _leave _my best friend who could be getting _tortured by insane kidnappers_?" Lory asked angrily. I was with her; we couldn't just _leave _Suze. The danger she was in was probably monumental.

She looked up at the sky curiously, tapping her chin. "Yep," she said, popping the 'p'.

Drake stared back and forth between a seething Lory and the indifferent girl, wide eyed. "Well, this is enlightening," he said sarcastically. He probably was completely confused by what was going on.

"Who are you, telling us what to do?" Lory snapped.

She smiled deviously. "I'm Macy Evans, and you're going to want to listen to me if you and your friends want to live."

Chiron huffed. I'd almost forgotten he was there, which was weird seeing as he was about a foot taller than me. And he's a horse. "Macy, stop with the dramatic entrances."

She seemed to deflate a little. "Fiiiiine. Chiron, do you want me to take them to the others?" Chiron nodded and trotted away. "Okay, little midgets, follow me." I was about to point out that Drake and I were much taller than her, but she was already running off, so we had to choice but to follow her. She ran to a strange looking cabin surrounded by multicolored fans, all blowing air in different directions. It was so strong that it felt like I was walking through water. The resistance didn't seem to bother Macy- she hopped up the path to the cabin, knocked on the frame of the open door, and skipped inside.

The three of us followed. Inside were four demigods. They all looked like they should be in college, or already graduated. There was Macy, of course, and three others. One guy lit up the room with a blue glow that seemed to be coming from under his skin, another girl had silvery-colored hair that was cut so choppily that it seemed like someone did it with a sword, and the last guy had piercing icy eyes and a long, fresh-looking scar across his cheek.

"Midgets," Macy announced, addressing us, "These are my buddies, Jack, KP, and Ian." She said Ian's name with a slight blush. The boy with the icy eyes winked at her. The effect was quite chilling with the menacing partially-healed cut across his face.

A light bulb went off in my head. "You're the Calypso guys," I said. "You're the people that saved Percy, right?"

"Well, duh," Ian said, rolling his eyes. Macy giggled.

Lory scrutinized them with narrowed eyes. "You look nothing like the pictures," she said. I'd seen those before, on the _Olympian News _site. (What, you didn't think we have our own electronic paper? Available online and on Kindle.) They did look significantly different, now that I thought about it. They were all taller, much more mature-looking. KP's hair was completely different, Ian looked much more intimidating, Macy was taller, and Jack was… bluer. I didn't read the whole article. I kind of skimmed and looked at the pictures.

The glowing boy's eyes lit up. He looked like he was radioactive or something. I made a mental note to wear a hazmat suit if I needed to touch him. "There are pictures of us? Wow, guys, we're famous! Quick!" He dove under a bunk. "The paparazzi will be here any minute!"

"… Is he on drugs?" Drake asked skeptically. The girl with the silvery hair shook her head as she pulled him out from the bunk by his ankles.

"Nope, he's always like that," she said calmly. "And you'd expect us to be different; it's been like, six years since then."

"I can drive now!" Macy chirped. "Well, legally anyway."

I shook my head, trying to clear my brain and focus. "We're on a mission here, guys." I turned to Macy. "Why can't we go find Suze?"

It was KP that spoke up. "You can't go find her because that's what they want you to do. Calypso, the goddess-slash-titaness-slash-really-powerful-being is behind this."

Drake held up his hand, pausing her. "I heard she was dead. Defeated. Vanished or something."

KP sighed. "I thought so too. When we defeated her, I managed to inject her with a poison I'd been working on. Fury tears mixed with a boiled hair of Echidna, plus gorgon blood." Her eyes grew stormy. "Mixed together, it usually spontaneously combusts. Funny story, a more basic version caused Jack to turn blue… anyway, if that poison was injected into an immortal's ichor, it would slowly eat away at their immortal being."

"It didn't work," Ian summed up, spinning around in an office chair.

"No. Calypso should've had one year to exist, 2 years tops. But it's been _six _years, and some of our… informants have told us that she's slowly but surely getting stronger."

Lory crossed her arms. "That sucks and all, but what does that have to do with leaving Suze with a bunch of insane kidnappers?"

KP bit her lip. "How do I put this kindly… they didn't really want her in the first place."

"What's the point of kidnapping her, then?"

"According to our informant, when we defeated her, something inside her, something ancient and evil, awoke. Now she's more powerful, more intelligent, and much more evil. Apparently, they haven't interrogated Suze since they brought her in. They've hurt her, of course-" It felt like someone took my stomach and tied it in a knot. "- but other than that, they haven't touched her. So the only thing that really makes sense is that they're using her as bait to get to one of you guys. It's all a well-orchestrated plan. And if any of you manage to find her-"

Ian made a motion like a fishing pole. "Hook, line, and sinker."

"Exactly."

The three of us were silent.

"So you want us to just go home?" Lory asked in a tiny voice.

Macy seemed to ponder this. "Yep."

Suddenly I remembered something absolutely horrible. "It's a bit too late for that," I whispered.

KP's eyes widened. "What?"

I gulped and mumbled. "We have other people looking for her, too."

Ian banged is head against a desk, and Macy muttered, "Shiiiiitake mushrooms."

"You have other people looking for her?" KP asked, slowly and deliberately.

"Maybe. Possibly. Plausibly. Yes."

KP stood up abruptly. "You have to stop them. If you go, and Calypso gets what she wants… well, honestly, I have no idea what will happen."

"It won't be good," Jack added.

…

**That was another short one… because… I NEED YOU TO TAKE A VOTE! PLEASE!**

**Which WoC character do you want to accompany them?**

**-Jack**

**-KP**

**-Ian**

**-Macy**

**-Scott**

**-NONE OF THE ABOVE**

**PLEASE PLEASE message me or review, this is totally important and it can completely alter some parts of the story. **


	14. That Horrible, Dreaded Author's Note

New name change. Sorry if any of you guys are confused.

Firstly, I'd like to say I'm sorry for leaving you guys for so long. Sure, I've written some other fics, but I've just left this one hanging. High school kind of makes you do things like that.

Secondly, I would like to explain why I am (sorry!) discontinuing this story. In my _ month absence, (not sure what the actual time span is) I have completely forgotten where the heck I was going with this story. All I know is that the original plot was kick-ass. Now that it has retreated in the dark recesses of my mind, I have no idea what it was. Along with that, I've kind of lost track of the characters. I did try writing a new chapter for this a week ago, and it was… bad. Like really bad.

Third, I would like everyone to know that I'm not done writing. I've sent out a couple of one-shots, but for the summer I would like to start up another multi-chapter story. Problem is, I have no idea what to write about. So please give me some story or plot or character ideas!

SO:

-This story is discontinued. Or, as I would like to call it, an extremely dramatic cliffhanger that never gets picked up again. Sorry.

- I'm up for story ideas. I just want to get writing again. PM me some ideas, I really don't care how crazy they are. Maybe each idea will be a chapter, I don't know. Character ideas welcome as well.

Thank you for listening, sorry about the story.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Byes.


End file.
